10 ways to annoy the Cullens
by Thor'sSister7945
Summary: This is just what I put.
1. Mixed

This is my first Fanfic so be nice. This is for Fenstrider who has been begging me to write it.

10 ways to annoy the Cullens

Pour glitter all over yourself and run around the house saying "look I'm Edward Cullen!"

Tell Edward that while he was gone Jacob imprinted on Bella and didn't tell her.

Ask Alice to replace all of Edward's clothes with Rosalie's before he goes on a date with Bella.

Set Rosalie up on a blind date with Jacob.

Kidnap Bella and tell Edward she is with Jacob.

Invite the werewolves over for a sleep over while the Cullens are out of town the day before they get back(make sure they break things.)

Kidnap Alice and tell Jasper that she left him for Alistair. Watch his face when you tell him they went to Las Vegas to get married.

Get Jacob to steal all of Alice's shoes and hide them. Buy exact copies and have Edward and Bella burn them. watch Alice's face when she gets home.

Tell Emmet that Jasper is better than him. Kindly mention that is probably why Rosalie left him for Jasper.

Have Rosalie replace all of Bella's cloths with Jasper's right before she goes shopping with Alice.

I hope you Enjoyed this, and please review.


	2. Edward

Chapter 2

Ways to annoy Edward

Paint all the furniture in Edward's room white, and replace all of him CDs with my brother's CD collection.

Hide Bella and tell Edward that Alice won't let him see her until he wears a dress in public and does the chicken dance.

Force him to wear woman's clothing and hang around in bars.

Call him Eddie-kins.

Stick him in a cage with Jacob and tell them you won't let them out until the other one is dead. (Make sure to drug Edward before you stick him in the cage.)

Kidnap Bella and tell Edward she is with Jacob.

Pour glitter allover yourself and run around the house saying "look I'm Edward Cullen!"

Tell Edward that while he was gone Jacob imprinted on Bella and didn't tell her.

Ask Alice to replace all of Edward's clothes with Rosalie's before he goes on a date with Bella.

Tell him that there are more Jasper fan girls than Edward fan girls.


	3. Jasper

Ten ways to annoy Jasper

Tell him Alice ran off with Jacob.

Have Alice and Rosalie make him wear a sailor suit.

Tell him you love him and that you killed Alice.

Kill Alice and tell him it was Edward.

Set him up to go on a blind date with Leah.

Tell Alice to make him wear a dress.

Try to get him to eat a steak at a steak house. Act surprised when they bring out a wooden steak.

Take him to the mall for a shopping day. Ask him if something would look good on you every ten minutes.

Tell him that Emmet is better than him. Kindly mention that is probably why Alice left him for Emmet.

Switch his cloths with Bella's before her wedding.


	4. Alice

10 Ways Chapter 4

Ten ways to annoy Alice

Burn all of her clothes and cancel all of her credit cards.

Kill Jasper and blame Edward.

Tell her that Jasper has been cheating on her… with Jacob.

Make her shave her head and wear purple workout clothes with a red hat.

Call her witch and try to burn her at the stake. Have Jacob rescue her from the flames while he tells her how much he loves her. While this is happening, videotape it and put it on YouTube.

Kidnap her and put her in a cage with Jacob but refuse to let her out until she kisses him.

Force her to kiss all of the wolves in the pack twice. Videotape it and show it to Jasper as proof that she is cheating on him. Have a fake entry from her diary to prove it.

Have Edward fake burning Jasper and Bella. Videotape it and show Alice. Watch her reaction. Run like hell.

Give Jasper a love potion so he falls in love with Sam. Have him break up with Alice and run off with Sam. Pretend to comfort her while you are actually getting blackmail to save Bella.

Take all of her clothes and credit cards and put them on the other side of the treaty line. Refuse to give them back until she admits how much she loves Jacob.

A/N I'm running out of ideas. If you have any suggestions of which character you want next and any ideas of what should be done to them, let me know by reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
